Sigil 001 Hank and Jamaros on the ship
PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams is walking with you. "...this isn't going to come back to you." PM Hank: What isn't? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "This, me. If I'm good at one thing, it's this." PM Hank: It is on me , I chose to help an known criminal escape any sense of justice. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...you are a real downer, you know that?" PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "How about this? You borrow one of my suits and be my manservant at the party upstairs. Drink, dance, loosen up a bit." PM Hank: Fine , and I will not tell the others your secret, but they might figure it out anyway. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I doubt it. Rune still thinks I'm human." PM Hank: Fair enough... wait you have a suit big enough for me? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I do...I had more, but...well, I'll need to build up my collection again." PM Hank: And how will you explain your form changing once you run out of "pins"? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...I'll improvise." PM Attic Ant-Eater: So, Jams gets you to his room, and finds a suit for you. PM Hank: If I am playing your manservant, what name are you going by? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I am Alistair Greenleaf. High born, but in a section living in Davos for the past three generations. I am on my way back to see my original family land." PM Hank: Ok then... Master Greenleaf shall we head to the party then? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Alistair: "I say we shall, Mr. Agosto...stay at least two paces behind me though. Must keep up appearances." PM *** Hank will try to follow instructions. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: You are so uncomfortable in this suit and you feel so wrong at this party. PM Attic Ant-Eater: It is awkward and unpleasant. PM *** Hank will keep an eye on Jamaros. *** PM Hank: (( we still have the badges?)) PM Attic Ant-Eater: ((You do, and the range should cover all of the ship)) PM Attic Ant-Eater: You see Jams go and talk to a young elven woman. They seem a little too chummy to have just met, but clearly don't know each other that well, more like they just saw each other coming in and agreed to meet there. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Another man, half elven, with a big, bushy mustache comes up to you. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Half-Elf: "I say, good man. Not many of your kind round these parts. Looking to find your way in the old world, eh?" PM Hank: Yes, I am currently employed as manservant to Master Greenleaf over there. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Half-Elf: "Ah, another man of labor. People of the earth we are. I serve Master Valeren over there." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Looking in his direction you see a VERY finely dressed man, dark hair slicked back, long pointed ears. He fits in all too well. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Half-Elf: "His part, swell man, bit of a rough round the edges sort, but once you get to know him." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Hank, you also notice Valeren is looking over at Alistair Greenleaf. PM Hank: So is he a good boss? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Half-Elf: "Most, assuredly, sir. Good pay, fine work. Couldn't ask for a better home." PM Attic Ant-Eater: 5 insight? PM Hank: (( on the way he was looking at Greenleaf.)) PM Attic Ant-Eater: It's...hard to read, but there seems to be a definite interest. PM Attic Ant-Eater: The half-elf continues blathering on, something about spoons now, it's not very engrossing conversation. PM | Removed 11:04:14 PM Attic Ant-Eater: This message has been removed. PM Attic Ant-Eater: As you say this message, you now see, over by Jams, some guards moving in. PM *** Hank will head in that direction and try and direct his attention to them. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams has seen them. As you move in, he turns to them. "Is there a problem, officers?" PM *** Hank will hang back but keep an eye on him. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: Guard: "Sir, we were just informed that there were some pearls stolen--" PM Attic Ant-Eater: Woman: "Yes, my pearls, what about them?" PM Attic Ant-Eater: Guard: "...sir, would you please turn out your pockets?" PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...what?" PM Attic Ant-Eater: Guard: "Please sir." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams turns out one pocket, then another...nothing. PM *** Hank will unobtrusively check the pockets of my suit. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: Roll investigation. PM Hank: (( natural 20 )) PM Attic Ant-Eater: Through very careful and thorough investigation, you find several secret pockets...all empty, or, at least, devoid of pearls. PM Attic Ant-Eater: The guards relax as this happens. The woman, rejoiced, throws herself at him in a big hug...and the pearls fall out of the back of his jacket. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Everyone freezes. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...I...that's not..." PM Attic Ant-Eater: The guards descend on him and begin to drag him away. PM *** Hank will slip out of the party if possible. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: ...roll stealth. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Yeah, you slip out fine. Nobody is paying attention to you with this happening. PM *** Hank will try and follow to see where they take him. ***